Change
by manonwd
Summary: BTS Fanfiction• YAOI• French• Respect des pairings s'il vous plaît• Werewolf AU• Pas de Oméga Alpha• Crédit photo : Gray Wolf by Chad Barry / Où quand deux êtres singuliers s'unissent sans condition, et s'aiment d'un amour sans précédent, à leurs dépends.


Bonsoir à tou(te)s ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma première histoire sur cette application ( Champagne ~(*3*~) ! )

J'ai néanmoins une petite expérience sur Wattpad pour ceux qui connaissent, avec mes deux comptes manonwd et diamondnav !

Bien, maintenant que j'ai finis mon auto-pub, je vais pourvoir rentrer dans le cœur du sujet...

_Les principes de mon univers sur les loups-garous._

Déjà, vous le savez sans doute déjà comme je l'ai mentionné dans ma description, il n'y aura pas de Oméga X Alpha, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y en a beaucoup trop déjà sur cette plateforme, et que je suis un peu lassée de ce genre de choses.

Attendez vous donc à du Bêta X Bêta, du Bêta X Alpha et du Oméga X Bêta.

Pourquoi, et bien par ce que ces associations sont trop peu représentées, et que la classe des bêtas me tient beaucoup à cœur, et que je les trouves beaucoup trop sous-exploités.

Ensuite, je ne suis pas une adepte du lemon pour le lemon. Ne vous attendez pas à des scènes PG 18 tout les deux chapitres... Je suis pour l'idée que le lemon doit être utile et apporter quelque chose à l'intrigue, ou sinon il pert totalement de son intérêt... Il y en aura sans doute, et j'essayerai de ne pas gâcher ces scènes, en les écrivant bien et avec une réelle signification.

Ensuite, les pairings (autant faire tout les coups de gueules à la fois xD). Je n'aime pas du tout le Namjin, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il apparaisse dans cette fiction, comme dans toutes les autres d'ailleurs (bien que je respecte totalement les personnes qui aiment ce couple \\(*3*)/ ) Je ne shippe pas vraiment toutes les associations avec la maknae line (Le Vkook, le JiKook et le Vmin, et même le VMinKook) tout simplement car ils sont beaucoup trop présents à mon goût, et qu'à force d'en lire je me suis lassée... Attendez-vous donc à des pairings nouveaux et rafraîchissants !

Et bien, maintenant que la moitié d'entre-vous sont partis, on va pouvoir s'attaquer au vif du sujet : l'univers en lui-même !

Je vais d'abord vous donner un petit aperçu des castes, ensuite de la société, et pour finir je me pencherais sur le côté plus "biologique" et des relations (dont la très fameuse relation d'âmes soeurs !)

Bien, vous êtes prêts mes petits loups ? et bien c'est parti !

**1) Les castes**

Il existe différentes castes chez les lycanthropes

Les Alphas, qui sont traditionnellement la race "dominante", dans le sens ou ce sont eux qui ont tendance à diriger les meutes (on reviendra sur ça plus tard ). Sauf que ici, les alphas sont plus fréquemment contrôlé par leur loup intérieur, qui possède une part lupine plus importante possèdent un caractère plus "primitif" et sont les plus à-même de perdre le contrôle. Les bons alphas possèdent donc un caractère d'acier pour contrôler leurs loups, et ont ainsi la possibilitée d'aider et de protéger d'autres lycanthropes, ce qui était à la base leurs nature et objectif premier.

Les Bêtas quand à eux, sont le parfait équilibre entre le côté humain et le côté lycanthrope. Se sont les sages, les intellectuels de la meute, et ils sont porteurs d'un savoir inestimables : l'histoire et les traditions ancestrales de la communauté lupine, depuis la naissance même de la race, a des millénaires de cela. Souvent traqués par les hommes à cause de leurs connaissances, les Bêtas sont aujourd'hui un peu plus méfiants, et rechignent assez à transmettre leurs savoirs.

Les Omégas sont les derniers types de loups, créées à force de métissages par la volonté de la Lune pour aider les loups à s'intégrer aux humains. En effet, les Omégas possèdent une part humaine plus puissante que leur part lupine, ce qui rends leur transformation difficile et plus douloureuses. Les Omégas s'intègrent mieux à la société humaine, en tant qu'ambassadeurs, pour que petit à petit, les humains acceptent la présence des loups-garous sur terre. Ils peinent un peu plus à s'intégrer dans les mœurs d'une meute, bien qu'ils soient généralement bien accueillit par leurs congénères.

Et bien voilà, nous savez tous sur les castes ! On passe à la société maintenant ? Allez, c'est parti !

**2) La société**

La société est elle aussi basée sur des concepts un peu différents de d'habitudes

L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif, ou il n'existe qu'un seul continent, et où les habitants vivent dans une vie du style moyenâgeuse, couplée avec une technologie de pointe (un peu comme dans l'univers de Zelda et et Assassin's Creed réunit !).

Le pays dans lequel se passe l'histoire, Saldyem, est situé à L'ouest du continent dans une région plutôt montagneuse, et est dirigée par le seigneur T'il Holburd.

Pour pouvoir rêver un peu, nous admetterons que l'homosexualité est acceptée, bien que la lycanthropie ne le sois beaucoup moins...

La religion quand à elle est basée sur des divinités naturelles et féeriques : le Soleil, les sylphes, les fées et autres créatures occupent une très grande place.

Et bien voilà, je ne veux pas vous en dire plus, histoire de vous laissez la joie de la découverte !

On va pouvoir passer à la nature des loups en elle-même !

**3) La nature des lycans**

Dans cette fiction, les loups se transforment lorsqu'ils le peuvent (et le veuvent), c'est à dire avec une volonté et une énergie assez conséquente, car la transformation peut-être très douloureuse, et est très énergivore. Ils peuvent néanmoins se transformer en cas exceptionnels, si ils sont en danger de mort. Et oui, ça rigole pas.

Les transformations lors de la pleine lune sont plus aisées, notamment pour les Omégas qui ne peuvent généralement se transformer qu'à cette période. De manière générale, les transformation sont plus simple la nuit car les loups tirent leurs pouvoirs de leur mère créatrice, la Lune.

Les transformations sont toujours totale, c'est à dire en loup, bien que la taille de ce dernier dépend du caractère de la partie lupine et humaine. Ainsi, un oméga avec un fort caractère du côté loup et humain peut être plus massif qu'un alpha avec une part lupine "faible", mais avec une part humaine plus déterminée.

De plus, les loups peuvent être dominants ou soumis indépendamment de leur classe. Un bêta peut être plus dominant qu'un alpha, et un alpha plus soumis qu'un omega. Ces principes de dominance et soumission sont plus présent chez les alphas et les bêtas qui possèdent une part lupine plus importante que les omégas.

Ainsi, selon le fait qu'ils soient transformés ou non joue énormément dans la hiérarchie de la meute. Un loup sous sa forme humaine peut-être insignifiant, mais il peut-être très important sous sa forme lupine (ce qui lui permet généralement de gagner un peu de respect sous forme humaine, ce qui au final lui permet d'avoir le même grade que son loup en tant qu'humain).

Lors des transformations, l'esprit des loups garou est plus animal et instinctif. Ce sont automatiquement les loups les plus forts qui prennent la tête du groupe en tant que guerriers, et les loups avec la part humaine plus présente qui deviennent le "cerveau" du groupe. Les loups peuvent communiquer entre-eux par deux moyens :

La première est par les grognements et autres, ce qui leurs permettent de transmettre des ordres brefs.

La seconde est Le Lien, qui relient tout les loups entre-eux sous forme lupine, et qui leurs permet de transmettre des émotions, et parfois quelques idées pour les plus âgés d'entre eux.

Les loups garou vivent généralement entre eux, en meute (une meute existe à partir de 4 membres, du moment ou un loup de chaque caste (Alpha, Bêta et Oméga) est présent dans le groupe.), et sont dirigés par un duo (père et fils, sœurs, meilleurs ami(e)s, couple, Paire etc...) de chef(ffe)s, les Gamma. Les Pakkas sont la population de la meute sous le contrôle du duo Gamma.

Il existe cependant des meutes qui ne correspondent pas à ces critères, ont les appellent alors des packs, ou des meutes clandestines. La plupart d'entre elles ne posent pas de problèmes, mais souhaiteraient qu'on les reconnaissent en tant que véritable meute.

Le gène de la lycanthropie se transmet aisément, et est très souvent dominant.

Tout être n'est pas capable de devenir un loup, et la morsure qui vise à transformer un individu en loup ne fonctionne que si l'être est destiné à être un loup, et si son corps et son esprit sont prêt à accueillir la transformation. Dans le cas contraire, le rejet est quasi immédiat et se termine par la mort brutale du sujet.

Bien, j'espère que tout est clair pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me poser des petites questions en commentaires (~3)~

On va pouvoir passer à ma dernière partie sur les liens entre les loups !

**4) Les relations**

Les loups-garous ont une forte vision de la communauté, et du partage, un peu comme une énorme famille, et dont chacun possède sa propre place. On respecte profondément les Gammas, mais cela ne les empêchent pas de réaliser des tâches de la vie quotidienne, et d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec les "simples" Kappas.

Les relations parents-enfants sont très profondes.

Le Fil du destin, autrement appelé lien d'âmes sœurs, ne réunit qu'une paire par loup, et pour toujours, mais ne se développe que très tard, c'est à dire lorsque les deux individus sont déjà profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le fil du destin intervient alors pour leur créer une liaison unique. L'esprit, l'âme, et le cœur de ces êtres fusionnent, pour ne former qu'une seule entité. Dès lors, une sorte d'instinct se créé, et les Paires comme on les appellent savent toujours au plus profond d'eux où se trouve leur âme-soeurs, et connaissent leurs émotions les plus profondes. Le fil du destin est symbolisé par un fil rouge, accrochés aux petits doigts des âmes liés, et peur toucher plusieurs races sans distinction (c'est une caractéristique de la race lycane, mais l'autre âme sœur peut-être de n'importe quelle espèce.)

Le Fil du destin n'est pas une finalité en soi, et nul ne sait si l'être aimé est son âme sœur avant l'apparition du fil. De plus, de nombreux couples vivent heureux sans avoir trouvé leur Paire, et pour certains d'entre eux, un lien télépathique similaire à ceux des âmes sœurs peut se créer.

La morsure quand à elle est un geste de possessivité, mais ne peux rester définitive que par l'approbation totale du loup et de l'humain intérieur du receveur. On considère qu'un loup mordu est un loup lié, et qu'il devient donc intouchable. Les parts lupines sont immédiatement repoussée par la vision d'une morsure, et cherchent instinctivement à ne pas faire quoi que soit d'inapproprié sur le Marqué.

Et bien voilà, j'espère que tout est clair pour vous, nhesitez surtout pas à poser des questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !

Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite de Change !


End file.
